Out of exile
by kamikaze-fish
Summary: After 5 years gone, Tai comes back and turns Sora's world upside down. Just read. Taiora, Sorry for the stupid name, couldn't think of anything else.
1. Who's he?

**Disclaimer: **Sad but true I don't own Digimon, or Sora and Tai would live for 1000 years together, until they die and grow together as trees.   
**Summary:** What is there to say about Taiora? Just read.   
**A/N:** Since I live in Germany, my English isn't perfect, so just ignore eventual grammar or meaning-of-the-word mistakes. I don't write gibberish, so it will be understandable. 

Sora

Sora woke up early that morning, but she figured, she would just stay right there until her mother would come screaming like a fury up to her room. The auburn-haired girl thought of Tai. She hadn't seen him in 5 years now, but terribly missed him. Sora wiped away those thoughts. 'I can't possibly feel more for him, now can I?', she told herself. Of course they talked to each other on the phone at least once a week, but it just wasn't the same. Sora didn't know how long she lay thinking there.

Eventually she snapped out of her trance, when an extremely angry looking Mrs Takenouchi came bursting into the room. "Sora Takenouchi, I do not have the time to wait for you all the time, young lady! In case you haven't noticed, you're gonna be late for your final exams, if you don't get up _immediately_!" 'She's right', Sora thought to herself when she tried to get out of bed. 'I don't wanna start off bad into the holidays.' Instead of standing on her feet, they just sacked away and she fell back onto her bed. "I'm going in 5 minutes, so you better get ready!", her mother shouted from downstairs.

After they had all finished the exams, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe left the school house, breathing in the fresh air. "So how did your exams go", Mimi asked. No one answered. So she went on. "Well if nobody's interested in a conversation, I suggest we could just as well get stuff for the party tonight. I guess Sora and I will do that and you three guys can get people to come." Mimi twinked at Izzy, Joe and Matt. "Just call all everybody to come at let's say 18:00 o'clock at my house? And if they don't wanna come, tell them, that if they don't, I'll kill them myself when I see them. I know that they're free" With that she gave Matt a quick kiss and walked off with Sora. And while Mimi was giggling around stores with Sora, the others hurried to the trainstation to pick up two certain people.

"Sora?"

"Sora!"

"SORA!"

Sora looked at her friend Mimi. "Huh?" People were staring at them.

"Oh come on, seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?", the pink-haired girl asked her friend. "You were thinking about Tai, right? Right! RIGHT!"

"What! No!", Sora slapped Mimi.

"You can't fool your best friend, you know?", she said. "You've been so lost in yourself ever since he left. You're in love with him, you can't trick yourself."

"No, I am _not_? Just leave me alone." Sora, looking very upset with herself, turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a startled Mimi behind.

Later that day, at Sora's house, the phone rang. An angry auburn-haired girl took off the phone. One could see she had been crying.

"What?", she grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry for a few hours ag-"

"No, it's okay, just don't worry about it", Sora said.

"Well, if you say so, but you still coming to the party, right?", a concerned voice said.

"Yeah, of course I am", Sora calmed down Mimi. "Mimi, I got to get ready now, see you."

"Bye, but please put on something nice, after all it isn't just some party."

"Bye." Kind of confused Sora pressed the red button on her phone. What did her friend mean by 'it isn't just some party'? 'Well, whatever. This _is_ the last party we will have while we're still school-students', she thought when her head disappeared in the closet.

When Sora knocked on the door to Mimi's house, that same person opened the door. "Hi Sora! Nice to see you!" Mimi hugged her. "Why don't you go talk to him, he's been quiet as a grave throughout the whole party", she whispered in Sora's ear. "Who's _he_?", Sora whispered back, when she suddenly stared into a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much about the first chapter. Rather short, but whatever. Just comment it and don't rip my head off, I'm a bloody newbie.


	2. Quiet farewell

_Thanks for the reviews, here's the second chapter, but I don't really wanna rewrite it, cuz it was done before I could read your reviews, so using the critiques to improve will not be until chapter three. _

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

_Flashback_

_Sora_

"_Um, Sora...?", a 13-year-old Taichi asked his best friend._

"_Yeah?", a 13-year-old auburn-haired girl replied._

"_Well... um, you know, my mom got a job offer in America. As a computer-specialist. So... um, that means we have to move there."_

_"Move all across to America?", Sora asked with a low voice._

_"Well, I wish she had never got that offer. But she seems so happy about, and I can't stay here and have my whole family wander off to another country."_

_Out of nowhere, Sora suddenly hugged her best friend. She just felt like it. He looked very suprised. "Do the others know it yet?", she wanted to know._

_"I don't know, but Hikari already told Takeru."_

_"Hikari ... Takeru ..."_

_"Huh?", Tai said._

_"You suddenly call your good friends by their full names.", Sora explained._

_"Oh, I do? Well, I don't care really, you know?", Tai smiled. But actually he didn't feel like smiling._

_"So when are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow." He looked at his shocked friend. She looked kind of cute like that. "But I don't wanna talk about it. We're having a party tonight anyway, so why don't we go and buy stuff for it. Let's enjoy ourselves as long as we still can."_

_Sora agreed and let out a sigh._

_On the next day, Tai woke up at a time he thought was too late. It had become _very_ late last night. 'At least the flight goes this evening. I can visit Sora before I have to go. Good thing I packed everything.'_

_Later that day, at the trainstation everybody said their goodbyes. When Sora went up to Tai to say goodbye, everybody got silent. To Tai's very suprise, she kissed him on cheek and hugged him. "So now it's a kiss, Sor?", he whispered in her ear. Wondering about what he had meant, Sora went back waving one last time, before the Yagami family disappeared into the corridor that led to the airplane._

_On the ride back home, Sora was very still. She was sad, but also a little upset. 'How could I just kiss him? He's only a friend, isn't he?', she thought to herself._

_/Flashback_

Taichi

"Tai!", Sora squealed and came running towards me.

"Hey, Sora, the squeaky part is _my _part!", Mimi said jokingly. I couldn't understand why Matt loved her so much. After what I had heard, she had been commanding him around eversince they had started dating. But maybe Tk was just saying evil things about his brother.

Anyways, I stood up to greet Sora and she came jumping at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was an odd but comfortable feeling. "Don't we know that from somewhere?", I teased her. My mistake. She started tickling me. Her mistake. After at first I had fallen back onto the sofa, nearly squashing Kari, who was kissing like wild with Tk, I immediately jumped up again and started chasing Sora until Matt gripped my arms.

"Let go or I'll-"

"No, this isn't a lets-chase-Sora-until-the-house-explodes-party. So why don't we watch a movie?"

Everybody agreed. But much to the disappointment of the girls we watched "The Ring" instead of "Down With Love".

To their luck almost all of the girls had someone to "protect" them from the scary parts. When I noticed that Sora was shivering everytime the girl appeared out of nothing and there was yet another scary scene to come, I just put my hand in front of her eyes.

"What? Tai!", she pushed my hand away, but pulled it in front of her eyes immediately again when she saw "the monster". I laughed.

"What is there to laugh about, Mr Protective?", she said in an angry voice.

"Ssshhh!"

"Nothing", I whispered.

Sora

After the party, when all were going away, Sora asked Tai, "So, where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh, Kari and me got a room at a hotel. Um, hey, I thought, we could talk about - stuff. I mean it's been 5 years and we haven't talked for a month or two, cuz you were probably also busy with your exams. Is there anything I should know of? I thought we could, like, do something tomorrow? Or we could stay at you house and you help me unpack?"

"At my house?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew I'm staying there til-"

"You're _what_?", Sora screamed. She didn' know if to be angry or happy.

"Didn't your mom tell you that Kari and me are gonna be there for a month."

"Uh, ah, eh, oh, you know I have to get my thoughts sorted out, so, gotta run." And with that she was off, leaving a dumbfounded Taichi behind.

Back at the hotel, Tai opened the door, went in and just sacked on to the bed, sighing.

"Something wrong, big brother?", a voice came from the other bed.

"Kari, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know.", the man with the fluffy brown hair muttered.

"But you're my brother, you've got to know everything your sister asks you."

"Well, the thing is, I can't seem to figure her out.", he said quietly.

"Whom?"

"Sora, you dumbass! I can' figure Sora out. One moment she seems happy to see me, the other one she seems sad ... or mad or whatever", he replied angryly.

"Sorry that I disturbed you, Taichi" The, now annoyed, voice said.

---------------------------------------------------

Ok, so much for chapter two, seems a little unlogical to me at some times, reviews would be nice.


	3. I think I love her

Thanks again for the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------

Sora

Sora lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. All the things that had happened were going through her head. 'I can't figure him out. He's become so quiet. That's not like him', she thought.

Finally sometime she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up very late. So she slurped to the bathroom and took a warm shower to wash off her worries. But when she was done and went to her room, she heard Taichi talking to her mom downstairs and the thoughts instantly were there again.

Then she heard someone coming up the stairs with heavy load.

She tried to disappear into her room, but it was too late.

"Hey Sora", Tai smiled. He had that lopsided grin on him.

"So, what are we gonna do today, you got to tell me what happened in Odaiba those 5 years."

"Dunno", Sora muttered. There was this comfortable feeling when she was around Tai. But she didn't know where to place it.It made her feel happy and, at the same time, disturbed her.

"Did you breakfast yet? Cuz we could swing by Starbuck's and get some", Tai suggested. "I just have to get the stuff into my room."

"Okay", Sora agreed.

20 minutes later they were walking along the streets, chatting.

"So how come I didn't get to know you were coming?", Sora asked.

"Well, first I tried to call you, but you weren't there so I called Mimi, and she suggested to let it all be a suprise so then she told everybody but you and your mother agreed to let us stay at your house until we move in the new house."

"But if my mother was into it, too, then why did you ask me if she had told me?"

"Did I ask you that?", Tai asked. He blushed slightly. "Oh, well, I guess I'm so excited of seeing you that I kind of talk stupid stuff?", he explained. Sounded plausible.

Finally they had arrived at Starbuck's. They got something to drink and sat onto two cozy armchairs.

"Well, if that's done, d-did you date anyone?" Sora blushed to a deep red. She couldn't believe she was asking these questions.

"No, you?", Tai replied, seeming cool. But he felt a blush creeping up.

"Uhm- eh- no", Sora stuttered. She blushed even more.

And so they chatted on, giggling, blushing, looking shocked, staring and thinking.

"And what do we wanna do now?", Tai asked as they walked down the street.

"I dunno, movie theatre?", the auburn-haired girl suggested.

"But only if I pay", Tai insisted.

"But then I'll choose", Sora insisted.

"Okay", Tai said with a groan.

They had almost arrived, when Matt and Mimi came walking down the street towards the cinema.

"Hi,", Matt called when he saw Tai and Sora, "what are you two doing here?"

"Oh we wanted to watch 'A Lot Like Love'", Tai answered. "Not my idea", he defended himself.

"Cool, we wanted to watch that, too", Mimi glared.

"Well, then it looks like we're gonna watch it together, right? Or ... Mimi with me and Sora with Tai ... uh, whatever", Matt said when Tai and Sora gave him a death glare.

Tai

After we had said "goodbye", we walked off in opposite directions.

"So, did you like the movie?", I asked Sora.

"Yeah, it was great", she smiled at me. I just couldn't get over that smile. I think I- "Did you like it?", she asked.

"Uh, yeah ... yeah." I said kind of confused.

The rest of the walk home we didn't talk. The silence was odd.

Finally, when we arrived, the silence was broken.

"Hey, do you wanna go play some Tennis?"

"If you wanna", I replied.

"Then wait I'll just get the stuff.", she told me.

"Oh, Sora, you'll have to get some stuff for dinner later", her mom called.

After some time Sora came back down with two racquets and a few tennis-balls.

"I'll make a suggestion", I said. "Whoever loses, has to go shopping."

"Well, if you wanna go shopping, deal", she grinned and walked off to the court. I followed.

When we got there, we instantly started playing.

But unfortunately for me, my 4 years in the tennis club couldn't protect me from the 'wrath of Sora', as she called it, hit me and Sora shoved me off to the next super-market.

When I was finished eating, I stood up, said "good night" and disappeared into my room.

I lay down on the bed. 'What am I gonna do with myself?', I thought.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Hikari Yagami, mister", Kari said and walked in.

"What do you want?", I groaned.

"Well, obviously, something's troubling you, so ... I thought you need someone to talk to", my little sister told me. She was always worried about me, eventhough I was her big brother.

Sora

"I ...", Tai tried to start, but stopped immediately again.

"You ... have a crush on Sora Sora?", Kari asked.

"What?", Tai said as dumbfounded as he had never been and blushed. "Uh, at least I think so ..."

"Well, I've been waiting for you to tell me that", Kari smiled. "I think I knew before you knew. The only time you aren't lost in your thoughts, is when you talk to Sora."

"But ... am I so obvious?", he wanted to know.

"You are", Kari assured. "So ... since there's nothing else to talk, I guess I'll leave you alone with yourself now, so good night", she said and went out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

So this was the third chappy. Reviews, please. And I'll try to put in the other characters some more. Things are gonna change from chap 4 on.


	4. Drifting apart

Tai

When I woke up the next morning, I went down to the kitchen where mom was making pancakes for breakfast.

I heard Sora talking on the phone to Mimi.

"Okay, Meems, 6 o' clock at your house. Bye."

I looked at her beautiful auburn hair, at her great eyes ...

Wah, now _she_ was looking at _me_.

"Tai ...?", she asked with that lovely voice. 'I have to stop thinking like this', I told myself, 'I seriously have a problem there.'

"Huh, err, what?", I said.

"Matt's Band is playing tonight and we're going to the concert tonight at 6, okay?"

"What do you mean by 'us'?", I asked.

"Well, you and me and the others", Sora answered.

"And who says _I'm_ coming, too?", I teased.

"_I_ do", she said with a mean glare, so I gave in.

Sora

"So, you have anything to do today?", Tai asked Sora.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with Mimi today", the auburn-haired girl replied.

"Oh, okay", Tai murmured, "but can you maybe give me phone-numbers? It would be great to hang out with the guys."

"Sure, in my room on the desk there's a little blue book with all the numbers", Sora said.

Tai went up to Sora's room.

When he was looking around the very ... red room, he noticed a small picture of him and Sora when they were about 10 years old. They were lying on the soccer field, all muddy and wet from playing soccer on a soaked field.

'Good old times ...', Tai thought to himself. 'What happened to us? I feel like we're drifting apart.'

Eventually Tai stopped thinking about it and took the adress-book to call Matt.

I know it's a very short chapter, but I'm under time pressure, cuz I'm going to Estonia tomorrow. Also you'll have to wait for 3 weeks til there's an update, but I'll have a lot of time to write and I've got a few other ideas for other fanfics (everything Digimon internal)  
Reviews would be great.


End file.
